


EvanStephNoah drabbles

by TransNoahMaxwell



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Long-Distance Relationship, More tags to be added, Multi, Polyamory, Stress Baking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransNoahMaxwell/pseuds/TransNoahMaxwell
Summary: everything i write for them





	1. jackets

“I’m cold.” Noah pipes up from his place on the deck, clutching his arms. The Floridian was, in fact, shivering, unused to the chill of the Jersey air. It didn’t help his hoodie was ridiculously thin. 

Evan snorts, as he steps back up to the deck, back from grocery shopping. “Then go inside, doofus.” Even as he says this, he presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, nuzzling him for a moment before pulling away to set the groceries down inside.

“Ah, see, that would be a good suggestion, if it weren't for the fact that I actually wanna enjoy nature.” Noah jokes, but follows him inside, taking the couch over. Evan picks the other’s legs up, before making a space for himself. Isabel jumps up, and Noah makes a delighted noise, cooing at her.

Steph walks in, flitting between rooms before heading to work, “What’s going on?”

Evan calls back, “Noah’s weak Southern blood is causing him conflict.”

Noah elbows him, “Yeah, okay. I’d like to see you try to survive Florida heat.”

Evan clutches his chest in mock-surprise, before leaning in close, brushing their noses. “Is that a challenge, Maxwell?”

Noah grins back, “If you want it to be.” 

Steph makes a gagging sound, and they all laugh, before Noah pulls Steph down into their awkwardly-formatted cuddlepile. Steph kisses his head, and he responds by kissing her cheek. Not to be outdone, Evan showers them both in kisses.

“If Noah really wants to go out, he can borrow your jacket?” Steph suggests, “You have like, 30.”

Evan grunts, “Will it fit you?”

Noah shrugs, “Considering I’m taller, the sleeves will be short, but you have more muscle then I do. So probably.”

Evan grins, “Beanpole.”

“Oh hush.” Noah rolls his eyes.

Evan nuzzles his face, snorting when he feels Noah’s mock-pout relax into a small grin.

Later that day, Noah wore a ripped up, periwinkle striped jacket. He wore it around the house, buried his face in the sleeves when he assumed no one was looking, very happy to have something from his boyfriend on him. 

Evan teased him about it, of course, but when he goes back to Florida, Evan smiles about the memory of that jacket. Grins like a dope when he sees the pictures, of his tall beanpole boyfriend, all cozy.

God. He was whipped for both of them. If his boyfriend or his girlfriend asked him to jump, all he would say is “How high?” It felt good to be in love, and know someone was loving him right back.


	2. meeting

Noah stretches as he waits for his luggage, the carousel making his already sleepy brain lull further. Two kids crash into him, but keep running, most likely starting their spring break early.

He was up here to visit Steph and Evan, and he honestly was so giddy. Noah would probably laugh at himself later, but he found himself eagerly tapping a pen to his leg as he waits for the gates to open, so he can head out.

When he retrieves his bag, he walks out, restraining himself from rushing. Scanning the floor, he finds his name in wonky pink letters, and two excited voices calling his name. Noah beams and is immediately nearly tackled by his partners.

“Noah!” Evan is gripping tight enough to bruise, “Oh my gosh, you’re here!”

Noah laughs, “What, did you think I was not gonna come?” He’s gripping back just as tightly, sighing contentedly, as he kisses the top of Evan’s head.

Steph elbows Evan to the side, and gets on her tiptoes to kiss him. Noah’s not ashamed to say he giggles like a dork. “Hi, Steph.” He pokes her and she giggles back. They stand there for a bit, just chattering, until Noah glances at the clock and realizes how hungry he is. They begin to walk out, Evan and Steph each have an arm around Noah’s waist, and Noah’s just so happy.

As they step into the parking lot, he looks into the orange-pink of the sky, and hears the noise of the busy morning beginning. Noah smiles to himself, and squeezes his partners gently. Yeah. It’s a good day.


	3. baking

steph blinks awake, roused by muffled metallic clanks and soft curses. she feels evan’s heavy arm over her waist, and giggles as his breath ghosts the back of her neck. noah’s the one making noise then. grabbing her glasses from the side table, she squints at the red-lettered alarm clock and mouths the time back to herself in shock.

‘2:50? it’s basically midnight!’ 

she carefully shimmies out of evan’s clutch, mocking his slight whine with a smile.padding into the kitchen, she tucks her chin on noah’s shoulder, having to lean up slightly to do so.

“hey.” she whispers, pressing a kiss to his neck.

he laughs quietly, continuing to stir whatever he was making, “did i wake you guys up?”

“you woke me up. evan’s out for the count.”

he snorts, and pours the mixture into a bowl of dry ingredients. “of course he is.”

“why are you up though?” steph asks, gently tracing designs on his hip. noah sighs, and shrugs.

“i just couldn’t sleep.” he looks away, and steph kisses his cheek. 

“hey. if you need something you can tell us baby,” she says, and clears away some dishes, rolling her sleeves up to help, “we’re here for you.”

noah clears his throat, but steph knows him well enough to know he’s just choked up. she tugs him closer, careful not to jostle the bowls. “t-thanks, steph.”

“no problem, sweetheart.” she says, and continues to help him, allowing him to change the conversation. 

noah rambles for a bit, clearly tired but not sleeping for whatever reason. he’s talking, but not really making sense to steph. it doesn’t quite matter to her, she’s fascinated by his passion for the subject. when the cookies get put in the oven, and eventually quiets down. they’d migrated to the couch to wait, and now noah’s head’s in her lap, and she’s running her hands through the mess, carefully untangling it. noah sighs, and his eyes close, he curls closer, one arm under steph to support his pillow.

“he’s finally asleep, huh?” evan’s raspy voice sounds from the door, fond smile on his face. he crosses the room, and gently sits next to them. 

steph nods back, “yeah, another sleepless night.”

evan sighs, “i wish he’d tell us what’s wrong.”

steph shrugs. “when he’s ready. i told him we’ll be there when he’s ready.”

evan keeps a hand on noah’s back, thumb rubbing slow circles, “i guess that’s what we can do for now. just reassure him we’re not going anywhere.”

steph nods, and leans her head against evan’s shoulder. “ ‘cause we aren’t.” 

“agreed.”

“...y’all were making cookies, shouldn’t those be baked by now?”

steph’s eyes widen, “shit.”

evan laughs, and turns his head to give the top of her head a kiss, before standing up. “i’ll get that. you’ve got a lapful of noah.” 

the cookies are taken out, and left to cool on a rack, before evan comes back, blanket in tow. he gently shifts the now-sleeping steph, before curling up in the middle. noah, who’d been dead to the world, lays his head on evan’s chest and stares at the marks on the fake suede of the couch. 

evan gently blows on his hair, until noah turns around to stop him. evan gives him a quick peck, and watches with amused eyes as noah dissolves into giggles and presses his forehead against evan’s.

“hi.”

“hey there.”

“did i wake you? sorry.”

evan waves him off, “nah, i woulda woken up already.” his hand rests on noah’s lower back. “but i’m open to sleeping in.” 

noah sighs, content to just lay there, apparently. evan holds him close, pressing occasional kisses to his face. 

the birds chirp outside, and it smells faintly of an oncoming summer storm, but noah barely cares, tired beyond belief. with the beating of evan’s heart, his own slows, and he breathes deeply, carried to sleep.


	4. nimby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just my take on how nimby plays into this au

the app loads up, and noah’s face appears on the client, waving cheerfully.

steph is at her desk, and evan is… evan hadn’t turned on webcam, and was muttering about technology.

“ev. it’s the button at the top.” steph sighs, in fond exasperation.

“which one!”

“the green one.”

noah stifles a laugh, and continues to pet the shivering kitten he’d brought in, toweling him off. “so, i called this meeting for a reason.”

evan snorts, “and what’s that, doll?”

noah lifts the sodden kitten, who squirms a bit, and evan and steph gasp in delight.

“noah! oh my god, he’s teeny.” steph fawns, and makes little clicking noises, prompting the kitten to mewl loudly. noah laughs and sets him back down on the counter.

“what’s his name?” evan asks, but furrows  
his brows a second later, “noah, doesn’t your dorm have a rule against pets?” 

“fuck the state.” noah proclaims, and looks at evan with puppy eyes, “ev, he was out there in the storm all alone..” 

evan shakes his head, “you are gonna get in so much trouble.”

noah brings the kitten close to the webcam, “look  
at your son! gaze upon him. he is adorable!”

evan breaks down into chuckles, “agh, i can’t say no to either of you. y’all have them big eyes.”

noah bats his eyelashes as steph laughs. “so, what’s his name! kevin’s not allergic, right?”

“as far as i know, kevin is not allergic. he didn’t mind.. oscar. so. uhhh- I haven’t decided on a name.” noah furrows his brows at the brief mention of oscar, before quickly moving on.

“noah benjamin maxwell.” steph gasps, in mock offense, “how could you not decide!”

he shrugs, “nothing has suited him thus far.”

the kitten in question scrambles up noah, and curls into his hoodie pocket. noah gently pets the fuzzy bundle, which purrs in response. steph and evan both coo.

thunder cracks outside, causing him to jump slightly, and give a sheepish smile to both of them.

“well. i guess i’m calling to also get your help. i don’t know how cats work.. i don’t know how anything this small works. i feel like i’m gonna fuck this up.”’ he confesses in one word dump, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“noah.” evan says softly, “look at me.” 

the curly haired man looks up through his bangs. 

“you’re not gonna fuck this up. cats are resilient, they’re persistent, and stubborn. used to little contact, but appreciate it all the more. they don’t eat much.” evan cracks a smile as he speaks, “kinda like you.”

steph speaks, equally soft and loving, “yeah. you’re noah maxwell. you can take care of a kitten. you take care of us real well already, baby, don’t stress it.”

noah laughs, blushing slightly, “oh my god, guys..”

steph looks at him, a teasing look in her eyes, “oh, you like the nickname? or do you prefer.. sweetheart?”

“doll?” evan supplies, suppressing laughter.

“honey?”

“sugar?”

noah tugs his drawstrings until the hoodie covers his blushing face, “guys!”

“alright, alright. we’ll quit.” evan chuckles.

“everything we said still stands though.” steph reminds, evan makes a noise of agreement.

the kitten has fallen asleep, and  
noah gently removes him from his sweater

“you know what?” Noah says, after examining the little one, “i know what to name him. nimby.”

evan and steph look at each other and smile  
fondly. what a ‘noah’ name.

“nimby it is.” steph agrees.

“All hail Nimbus Stormborn of House Maxwell, King of the Sweatshirt and the Counter, Khaleesi of the Great Beast, Breaker of Chains, and Father of Cuteness.” evan proclaims in his most over-the-top, accented voice. they all dissolve into laughter, which causes nimby to wake up, and stretch, mewing and pawing at the screen.

“hi kitty!” steph cooes, amd evan simply makes kissy noises.

“you guys have to come down now.” noah crosses his arms, with a lopsided grin.

“oh absolutely.” they both nod.


	5. camp counselor au

evan is good with kids. slight amendement: evan is good with most kids. the kids he were not as good with were the quiet older ones, he had trouble bringing them out of the shell. and getting them to participate. 

so, when this paticular kid is refusing to even cut him some slack, he’s helpless. he has no clue how to get this kid to be cooperate. evan expresses as much to his partners. steph was not attending the camp as a counsleor, but often ended up there anyway, helping the kids with art activities. noah was working in the infirmary, and mainly helped with bug bites and knee scrapes. 

“… he’s so quiet, he doesn’t even wear different things!” evan huffs, “ like, i know he’s a kid. i’d never be mad at him for liking something, but it’s so hard to tell him that, or to even correct his negative stuff.” 

noah nods, but frowns slightly. “ what’s on his hoodie? “ 

“star trek, or something.” 

noah’s eyes light up, and steph snorts, kissing his forehead. “somebody has an idea.” 

evan looks at him, curious. “what do you think..?” 

“why don’t i try talking to him?” noah says, voice hushed in excitement, “ i think i know what could work.” 

evan sighs gratefully. “ i was hoping you’d say that. now, gimme a kiss, i gotta go off to war.” he says jokingly, pointing to the paintball field. 

noah rolls his eyes, and kisses his cheek, a lazy smile adorning his lips. “ugh. get going, soldier. you passed your physical.” 

steph kisses him too, and grins, “twice for luck.” 

noah takes the child aside later that day, and gently explains to him the problem. 

“so. jamieson, you need to be like spock. because you are a very smart boy, and you can figure out when an activity is too much. then you need to tell counsler evan that. pretend he’s kirk. kirk is smart but, he doesn’t realize that things are different for vulcans, right?” noah gently says. “it’s like that. counslor evan doesn’t know when an activity is too much for you.” 

jamieson nods, and noah smiles at him. “so what do we do when we feel like we’re going to blow up again?” 

“w-we tell counslor evan. and then, we tell him if we want to be left alone or if we want a buddy.” jamieson responds. noah nods, reaffirming. 

“good. are you ready to go back?” 

“sure.” noah walks him back to the field, and jamieson pipes up again. “dr. noah?” 

noah chuckles, “i’m not a doctor kiddo.” 

“ can we talk about star trek again?” the little boy is looking at him hopefully. 

“course bud. anytime.” noah says, and then sees evan approaching. “hey ev. here’s your friend back.” 

evan smiles at him, and noah is fighting the urge to just kiss the shit out of him. 

as they drive home that night, steph looks at him apprasingly, and presses a kiss to the hand she’s holding. “how did you do so well with this kid?” 

“sometimes being a complete nerd comes in handy.” noah answers, and they lock lips, laughing into the kiss.


End file.
